


don't cheer on me, i won't win the race

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: poetry (c) me





	don't cheer on me, i won't win the race

**Author's Note:**

> poetry (c) me

> i just want to **stop**  
>  but  
>  everyone keeps _reaching_ their hands  
>  tells me to keep running  
>  even when  
>  my knees are shaking  
>  my feet are bleeding  
>  that is why  
>  I don't dare  
>  to stop  
>  because they're **still** cheering for me  
>  and telling me, I can do it
> 
>   
>  (–but I can't. Encouraging words do not help. What should I do?)

  
– b, 31/10/17 19:41

 

_Winter Is a Black Hole: How I Deal With Seasonal Depression_ | Gawker.com  



End file.
